


Beautiful

by sparkly_things



Category: Vampire Chronicles - All Media Types, Vampire Chronicles - Anne Rice
Genre: Blood Drinking, Canon Compliant, Canon Universe, Drunkenness, First Meeting, Fluff, Kissing, Love at First Sight, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Pre-Vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-01 23:33:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10203353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparkly_things/pseuds/sparkly_things
Summary: Lestat remembers how he fell in love with a drunk, mortal Louis and his beauty before making him his fledgling.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For some reason I really like to imagine how Lestat have felt about Louis when he saw him as a mortal. The idea of this fic was haunting me for a long time, then one night I was listening to "Beautiful" by HIM and I got so inspired suddenly that this fic happened. :D  
> I love how Lestat always describes Louis as someone utterly beautiful, so I found the lyrics and the mood of the song very fitting. 
> 
> My special thanks to my dear friend Alexis for being my beta. :)

He was slumped in a dirty chair in a filthy little bar somewhere in the outskirts of New Orleans when I first saw him. He was sweaty and pale, his hair dishevelled, clothes wrinkled and stained. He seemed like the men mothers yank their children away from on the streets, a drunkard with no control left over his words, his movements, his decisions or his life in general. A complete mess.

I won’t lie to you, dear reader: he seemed like an easy target. A dinner I much preferred; a strong, beautiful young man with no goodness left in him to spare. I found him breath-taking under all the dirt and untidiness, but still, not extraordinary enough for me to show mercy on him. Yet I enjoyed watching him, so instead of jumping him right after he unsteadily left the bar, I decided to follow him for a little while. See what he was up to. Like a cat playing with the mouse before devouring it.

He didn’t notice me trailing him, not even on the silent riverside where nothing else could be heard but the soft murmur of the river and the ever-present chirping of bugs. There he stopped on a small, dark bridge and looked down at the water with glassy eyes. He was swaying slightly from side to side. The cool night breeze caressed his inky dark hair delicately, showing his handsome face hidden under all the tangled locks, perfect and gorgeous like a masterly carved marble sculpture. He closed his eyes and enjoyed the refreshing air on his hot skin, even loosened some buttons on his shirt to get some relief in the humid midsummer night. He leaned over the railing and just stood there, doing nothing – yet he took my breath away. He was beautiful, so astonishingly beautiful that my heart felt bursting through my chest. I didn’t know if I wanted to cry or laugh, to kiss him and fold him up in my arms or to suck all his sweet blood from his mesmerizing body. He was so beautiful, I could’ve watched him standing there for hours, even days. I could’ve watched him for eternity.

Then suddenly, my haze was interrupted by the move of his feet as he clumsily attempted to climb the railing and failed miserably, falling to the creaky wood of the small bridge, half-tearing off the sleeve of his shirt and completely ruining his white thighs. I chuckled watching as he gave his best effort to lift himself back up on his feet, but he was too drunk even for that.

In that moment, my playfulness won over me again; I’m ashamed to admit, but at times I just can’t stop myself from getting too close to my prey. I was taught not to play with my food, and there I was, doing that again. My divine mother surely wouldn’t be proud.

I slowly approached the struggling young man, relishing in the sensation of his enticing scent filling my nostrils more and more with every step. I gently grabbed him and helped him to his feet, his skin burning into my coldness even through his clothes. I put his left arm around my neck and smiled at his dumbstruck face, still beautiful even in his drunk stupidity. He grumbled something incomprehensible and leaned all his weight on me. He was so terribly drunk, my sweet darling.

“G’ta get home….” he mumbled again, louder this time, and I couldn’t resist the temptation of kissing his sweaty forehead.

“I will escort you home, mon chéri. Don’t you worry a bit!”

I hardy believed my words reached him, but they must have, since he let me guide him back towards his residence.

We were only a few steps away from his door when I decided to take action. It was pleasantly dark and lonely on the corridor we stood at, the night air balmy and filled with the sweet scent of flowers and him. He was so beautiful, so beautiful and only mine to take, mine to devour. I gathered him up in my arms and he didn’t resist, not even when I slowly leaned closer and touched my lips against his. I kissed him gently yet hungrily, the way I so often did with Nicki back in my mortal days, and he moaned into my mouth sweetly, completely giving himself to me. His long, hesitant fingers found their way into my hair and he pulled me closer, pushing his wicked little tongue into my mouth. I was thrilled in forgotten ways, completely astonished by this human beauty surrendering to me in such an irresistible way. For a moment it made me longing for my humanity again; if only I could’ve been mortal in that moment, to make this pretty thing mine, to make him crazy with arousal and make him scream my name in bittersweet agony, to lose myself inside him completely and without restraint… But I wasn’t mortal anymore. I was a vampire, and even though the blissful memory of lovemaking still lingered on my mind, I was looking forward to an even greater pleasure. He grunted with annoyance when I released his lips; his skin slightly ripped from my ruthless, pointy teeth. The scent of blood, however small it was, drove me insane with desire, and so I kissed my way down his jaw and further down his swanlike neck, sinking my teeth deep into his milky skin and groaning as the ethereal rapture ripped through my body with every sip of his precious blood.

 

The next day I went back to his rooms; I was sure I killed him, even though it wasn’t my intention. His blood was too fine, too irresistible for me to stop, and I cursed my stupid head for being too passionate again, for letting myself get carried away and killing the young man I wanted as my fledgling. I really did want him as one. He caught my attention because I could have a good use of his flourishing plantation, then he kept my attention because he looked so much like Nicki, but there was something else… There was something about him, something that draw me to him mercilessly, and I was ready to surrender myself to the hands of fate pushing me towards him – yet, I ruined it, I ruined him, I ruined everything. I killed him.

I climbed his windows hoping to see him one last time; maybe the vigil was still ongoing, maybe I could see him on his death bed, all serene and beautiful. I could swear that I felt him being still alive, his scent bringing to me the last remaining cinders of his young life, but I considered it a hallucination caused by my wishful heart. I knew he must have been dead after I took so much blood from him. I could still feel his warmth in me.

But looking into his room, my heart jumped in awe as I spotted my sweet lover, breathing faintly and feverish under thin blankets. I entered, silent as a mouse, and put his sister guarding him into a peaceful sleep before I went near him to make him my offer. The offer to be my fledgling, my sweet child, my lover, my companion for eternity. Even in his death bed, with his sunken eyes and bloodless face, I found him astonishing, his beauty never leaving him. I could see the confused lust in his eyes, his admiration and longing, his world shrinking into nothing at the possibility of an eternal, preternatural life.

When it finally happened on that starry night on those dreadful stairs, when I took him and made him mine, it was the greatest pleasure I could ever imagine. Mortal or immortal life, I never experienced such an intoxicating, exquisite bliss.

And when I finally saw him fully reborn as my own kind, as a vampire, I felt like crying. His perfection as a mortal human was dwarfed by his breath-taking beauty as an immortal.

Beautiful, oh God, he was beautiful! If seeing him in that enchanted moment would have been my last, I could have died happily. If nothing great would have happened in all my immortal life, but seeing his delicacy and grace, it would worth it, oh it would worth everything.

Louis, my Louis, he never realized this. Never realized how irreversibly deeply I’ve fallen in love with him on that night. Never realized how I still love every small thing about him. Never realized how I find him utterly, indescribably _beautiful_.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this little fic, dear reader! I hope you liked it! :)  
> Kudos & comments are highly appreciated!


End file.
